Protective Sparky
by Fan of U
Summary: This made Gibson wonder what he meant by that."Why isn't it..."He slowly realized what this was all about and gave Sparx a big smile. "What? S-Stop smiling like that!" He chuckled."S-Sparx." "It's not funny!"He growled."It's wrong!" "I can't believe you."He chuckled a bit louder. "Well believe it!"


"I believe we're here."

"Finally, my feet are killing me! Why is this place so far away?"

"How should I know?"He opened the door and looked back at him."Well, are you just going to stand there?"

"Yep."

"Come now Sparx. The sooner we get in, the sooner we get out."

"No."

"Why not?"

He took a quick glance inside before turning his attention back to Gibson."Because...I don't see why we have to."

"You know why, we are picking up Chiro's clothes."

"Why?"

"He asked us a favor!"He crossed his arms."Why are you making such a big deal about this anyway?"

"When the kid asked us to do this for him, I didn't think..."He took another glance inside.

He raised an eyebrow."You don't think what, Sparx?"

He sighed and walked inside the place."We're in, we're out. Got it?"

Gibson gave him a strange look, but decided not to question him...yet. The two went up to the counter and saw a teen folding a pair of blue jeans."Excuse me miss."

"Huh? Who said that?"

"That would be me."

The teen looked over the counter and saw the two monkeys. She smiled."Oh! Why hello there. Welcome to Shugacleaners, how may I help you?"

Gibson looked at her name tag."Well miss Emalia, we are here to-"

"What a cute accent."She interrupted, giggling.

"Oh. Well, uh, t-thank you."He blushed a little, smiling bashfully at her.

Sparx rolled his eyes."We're here to pick up some clothes."He said a bit annoyed.

Emalia looked at him with a slight glare."In a rush much?"

"Waisting my time much?"He shot back, giving her a glare of his own.

"Is there a problem here?"Another teen said, making her way towards Emalia.

"Sparx don't be rude."Gibson turned his head to Emalia and smiled."I'm sorry Emalia."He looked at the other teen's name tag."My sincerest apologies Azure. My brother can be a handful sometimes."

Azure giggled."Aaaaw, how adorable! You talk so politely and sweet."She giggled some more.

Gibson blushed some more. Sparx huffed."Can we just get Chiro's clothes already! I don't know about you girls, but isn't flirting with the customers against the rules or something?"

Azure put her hands on her hip."Jeez, are you in a hurry or something?"

"No, but if it takes this long to get what we came for I might as well be."

"Fine."Emalia turned to Azure."Lets go get the clothes already."As the two girls left, they looked back at Gibson and winked at him, giggling all the way. Sparx saw this and growled.

"What is the matter with you?!"

"Pardon?!"

"Why are you letting them do that?"

"Do what?"

"Flirting! They're flirting with you!"

"They are not...really?"He asked. Honestly, he thought they were just being nice to him.

"Yes! They are and it's not right!"

This made Gibson wonder what he meant by that."Why isn't it..."He slowly realized what this was all about and gave Sparx a big smile.

"What? S-Stop smiling like that!"

He chuckled."S-Sparx."

"It's not funny!"He growled."It's wrong!"

"I can't believe you."He chuckled a bit louder.

"Well believe it!"

"Are you serious?"He laughed out as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Am I...Are you serious? What are you thinking?! Your way too young for this a-and your not ready!"

He calmed himself down a bit, a chuckle or two still coming out every now and then."Your only a bit older then me Sparx. Besides, what am I not ready for? Girls?"

"Yes!"

"You don't think I can handle two girls?"He said, smirking.

"No. No I don't. Not all of them."

"All of them?"He raised an eyebrow.

"There were more girls in here, I saw them!"

Gibson chuckled and placed a hand on Sparx's shoulder."Protective Sparky?"

Sparx blushed a little and crossed his arms, looking away from him."No...yes...where's the clothes?!"He screamed over the counter. Gibson laughed.

"Right here! Will you stop complaining now?"Emalia said as she and Azure came back to them, each holding a plastic bag of clothes.

"Great! We can finally get out of this place!"Sparx happily yelled, grabbing the two bags and making his way to the door."Let's go Gibson!"He didn't get a response."Gibson?"He looked over his shoulder and dropped the bags, his eyes widening."Gibson!"

The blue monkey somehow managed to sit on top of the counter and was surrounded by a bunch of girls.'I knew it! I knew I saw more girls in here!'Sparx thought. He growled when the girls were giggling and smiling at his little brother. Especially, when his little brother was going along with it.

"Here is your money, you can keep the change too. You girls certainly deserve it with the remarkable service you have given me. Make sure to buy yourselves something pretty, even though I highly doubt you'll find anything prettier than you lovely ladies."Gibson said, winking at them. The girls squealed in joy and blushed.

"He's so cute!"One teen said.

"Isn't he? Such a little gentle monkey."Another teen said.

"Your fur is so soft! Blue is absolutely my favorite color."Azure said as she caressed Gibson's head, who hummed in delight.

"We should ask our boss if we can keep him. He could be our mascot!"Emalia said.

"Yeah!"All the girls, including Gibson, cheered.

"No!"Sparx exclaimed and jumped up to the counter to grab Gibson by the arm. He dragged him towards the door and ran out of the cleaners. Gibson, however, managed to wave the girls goodbye before he left, leaving the girls giggling again. The bag of clothes were left behind, though...

* * *

"Hey Sparx! Hey Gibson! Wait, where's my clo-"

"Get them yourself!"Sparx yelled angrily at the now frightened Chiro. He pulled Gibson towards the lab while the rest of the team watched in confusion."Stupid cleaners, stupid girls, stupid little brother..."He loudly mumbled. Gibson took no offense to that, knowing exactly why he would say that, and chuckled all the way towards the lab.

"Whats up with him?"Nova asked to no one in particular.

"No girls! Not even you!"Sparx screamed out as shut the lab door. The team stayed quiet after that, Chiro picking up his clothes and the three monkeys continuing their daily activities in silence. Only Gibson's laughter and Sparx's angry rants were heard throughout the entire Super Robot.


End file.
